A Wild First Date
by LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: Both Scarlet and Weiss wanted to catch up, but Weiss also had plans to do an investigation concerning Torchwick and the White Fang. The solution? A skateout/date with each other's teammates. Scarlet x Weiss friendship. Neiss, Black Sun, and heavily hinted Scarlet x Ruby and Sage x Yang. Set during Volume 2, Episode 3 and 4 with all of Team SSSN.


It was a long day after Sun introduced RWBY and JNPR to his team. After the food fight, Scarlet was able to make out that one of the people Sun wanted them to meet. And he couldn't believe he was able to meet her again.

Weiss Schnee, an heir to the wealthy Schnee Dust Company and part time songstress to the Atlesian Grande Theatre.

Scarlet and Weiss were more than elated to see each other after many years of being separated. When they were young, a conflict of interest with Weiss and Scarlet's families dissolved business and personal relations indefinitely.

At the time, neither Scarlet nor Weiss understood why they couldn't play and talk with one another. But overtime, shady dealings of the Dust Company were revealed when Scarlet was old enough by his father. And although angry at the time, Scarlet understood why his father did it.

After all this time, he was happy to see Weiss again. However, as one of Weiss' oldest friends. he needed to clear something with Neptune.

Before the blue haired boy entered their dorm room, Scarlet tugged at the sleeve of Neptune's jacket.

"Woah!" Neptune yelped and stagger back. Sun and Sage turned back at the two.

"What happened?" Sun asked them.

"Neptune and I need to talk and we need to use the room. You and Sage wait for a few minutes." Scarlet explained.

"Uhh okay?" Sun answered uncertain of the situation.

"Thanks," Scarlet said and practically dragged Neptune in and closed the door.

Sun turned to Sage. "Wonder what's gonna happen?"

"It's best we let them sort it out. We will intervene if it becomes out of hand" Sage answered.

In the room, Scarlet sat Neptune down on one of the beds, while Scarlet sat himself on an adjacent one.

"I need to talk to you about Weiss," Scarlet started with.

Neptune looked at his teammate curiously before his nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "What about Weiss?"

Scarlet let out a soft sigh, "Before I get to my point, understand that I care about her. What I say is of concern for her, but may not completely match with what she thinks or feels, alright?"

Neptune nodded, feeling more nervous, "Understood."

Scarlet then looked Neptune in the eyes, "Are you interested in Weiss in any way?" Scarlet asked in a calm but notably heavy tone. "And please be completely honest.'

Neptune couldn't hide the fact he was blushing, "Weiss is definitely beautiful. Not just in looks too, from the whole day with Team RWBY, I really admire her fighting skills and determination of learn and perfect something. She seems charming that way."

Scarlet had a slight smile, "That's how you really felt in her company?"

Neptune nodded, "Yes."

"And you're not sugar coating just for dramatic effect?" Scarlet emphasized.

Neptune again nodded, "Of course dude, I swear on her behalf."

"I see," Scarlet understood. "Then I need you to do something important."

"Yeah?" Neptune wondered.

Scarlet's small smile became a smirk, "If you and Weiss do date each other, you need to stop flirting with other people if you're in a relationship. It's disrespectful to her, and makes you look fickle and pathetic." Scarlet said bluntly.

Neptune felt down on the last part, but again understood it was a very valid point, "I will, I promise."

Scarlet then let out a sigh of relief before finishing his point, "I don't want to take sides, you're both my friends and mature enough to know if your relationship does or doesn't work. Just know you have my support." Scarlet then stood from his seat and patted Neptune's shoulder. "Good talk then."

Scarlet went to open the door, "We're done" he said to Sun and Sage before he took a towel and headed to the bathroom.

Sun sat of his bed and looked at Neptune, "So…are you and Scarlet good?"

Neptune nodded and smiled, "Yeah, he was concerned about me and Weiss. Could tell he cares a lot for her, almost like a dad."

Sun understood and grinned at a thought, "You know, from my time getting to know the girls, I think he and Ruby would be interesting together. Oh and Sage you could hang out with Yang. Then we can all hang out with someone new."

Neptune scoffed, "Dude, you just wanna pair us off to be near Blake."

Sun crossed in arms defensively, "Hey! …Okay maybe."

Sage put a hand on his temple, 'Don't drag me into this.'

oOoOo

The following day, Weiss and Scarlet walked on the courtyards of Beacon Academy. Weiss decided to direct Scarlet in all of his lecture halls early in the morning.

"And this is the combat arena to review and practice for the tournament, as well as your final class in the afternoon." Weiss explained before the large doors.

Scarlet nodded, "Thanks for directing me, Weiss."

Weiss smiled proudly, "Anytime for one of my best friends."

Scarlet smirked, "I'm surprised you still considered me as a friend after all this time apart."

Weiss narrowed her eyes, "Why Scarlet, are you insinuating I'm fickle?" Weiss huffed, her arms crossed.

"Maybe." Scarlet joked, and stepped from Weiss hitting his left arm. Scarlet chuckled. "You know I'm kidding. You were the one who promised we would meet again."

"Well your sense of humour was never amusing to begin with," Weiss continued to huff and walked off and Scarlet following behind.

They walked in relative silence, until Weiss decided to slow down so Scarlet caught up at his own pace. Weiss didn't face him when she spoke, "Look, it's just been so long. Nearly twelve years, our families have been estranged, and we've never been able to contact each other. I've wondered how you are or how much you've changed, and if you still wanted to talk to me one day. And…here you are."

Weiss didn't hear from the boy for a long moment, only to look at her side. Scarlet had a soft smile on his face, "I feel the same Weiss."

"Good," Weiss answered and continued to walk to the cafeteria, failing to hide her own smile.

When the two walked by the windows of the cafeteria, their teammates were already seated in tables a distance from each other.

Weiss looked at the direction of Team SSSN's table. Weiss thought she was imagining things when Neptune flashed a boyish grin at their direction. Either way, Weiss felt her face start to burn red.

Scarlet almost rolled his eyes at the two, "he likes you by the way." Scarlet said nonchalantly.

"Huh?" Weiss suddenly turned to Scarlet, only to see the red head's roguish smirk.

"Neptune thinks you're beautiful in looks, skill, and determination. I "asked him" last night." Scarlet elaborated.

Weiss felt her cheeks burned up in embarrassment, "You interrogated him, didn't you?"

Scarlet shrugged, "Well partially, I wanted to know for myself if he would treat you well. He…had a track record of being a flirt." Scarlet's tone became more relax, "but he's a good man once he stops trying so hard to keep a cool image."

"…I see," Weiss said, thinking about it for a moment, "Still, I would like to get to know him."

Scarlet nodded, then thought about a suggestion, "Well if you're free, you could always ask him on a date tonight."

They both stopped by the door, "I would love to, but…" Weiss lowered her voice to a whisper "my team is doing something…secretive."

"Secretive?" Scarlet whispered back.

Weiss looked to the side before she decided, "If…you want to know and get involved. Go to my team's dorm at three thirty this afternoon."

Scarlet looked at the determination in his friend's eyes, and nodded, "Alright."

Both of them entered the cafeteria like nothing peculiar happened. After they picked up breakfast, Weiss waved bye and went to her table, while Scarlet did the same.

Neptune looked at Scarlet, then at Weiss at a distance. "Scarlet, don't tell me you told Weiss about what happened last night?"

Scarlet looked at his teammate's before he bluntly said, "Yep." Scarlet then sat down with his tray. Before Neptune was about to worry over it, Scarlet cut in, "She likes you too, so stop worrying."

Neptune huffed and calmed down, "I could have said it myself."

"Sure you would…" Scarlet droned, then looked to his entire team, "I'll be visiting Weiss' dorm this afternoon, so don't hold up if you're all wondering."

"Why?" Sun butted in.

"We wanted to catch up," Scarlet explained.

Sun looked more closely at his red haired teammate's face.

Scarlet noticed and glared back, "What?" he argued.

"If you get to visit Ice Queen. It's only fair I get to visit RWBY too!" Sun argued.

"Haven't you visited them enough times?" Scarlet pointed out.

"Yeah, and I still like visiting them!" Sun pouted. "Plus they might have something fun planned."

"And, you have more moments to fanboy over a certain black haired girl," Neptune said surely.

Sun glared at Neptune and backhanded his teammate's chest. "Well don't you come? Then you could tell Weiss how YOU feel!"

The two boys then went to a tirade of arguments while Sage let out a tired sigh, "I don't think we can stop them now."

Scarlet pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yes, we're surrounded by children."

oOoOo

Classes passed on like a breeze for Team SSSN since some were just orientations and reviews from the past semester.

Currently, they were in their dorm redressing from their uniforms to their usual clothes.

"So…Scarlet, what do you think of my Beacon friends?" Sun asked out in the open.

Scarlet looked his team leader for any sign he's up to something devious, "They all seem like good people. Simple as that." He said while shouldering his red coat on his left. Scarlet suddenly felt Sun sit beside him, and Sun hooked his arm in a chummy way.

"Aww…no one where you thought, "Wow, that person seems so cool, I wanna hang with them."" Sun asked while stretching his arm out in a broadened horizon's way.

Scarlet pretended to think for a moment, "…Blake."

"I knew yo- Blake?" Sun asked in surprise and felt a bit unsure.

"Yes," Scarlet started with fond smile, "I thought she looked beautiful and elegant the first time I saw her, and she seems to know to brush off nosey people. I would like to get to know her better." Scarlet said in all honesty, looking at Sun look somewhat down trodden.

"You two don't start." Sage warned sternly.

"Yeah, you two need to chill." Neptune added, fastening his last arm belt. "We wouldn't like to look pissed when we visit them."

"So you're all coming." Scarlet questioned.

"Yeah, why're you all uncertain? I do it all the time." Sun wondered to him.

"And I'll have to come to keep Sun from doing anything too reckless," Sage mentioned, and put his hands in his pockets.

Scarlet then stood up and grabbing his weapons in tow. "Fine. I planned to meet Weiss by three thirty, so we need to be on time."

All four boys exited their dorm and walked on.

Scarlet turned to Sun, "I can see why you like Blake, she has cute ears." He mused.

"Cute ears?" Sun muttered confused, then sharply turned to their blue haired teammate, "Neptune!"

Neptune raised his hands in defence, "It's wasn't me! I swear!"

oOoOo

Scarlet knocked the door and waited a brief moment until someone opened it.

Ruby looked on to the team of boys, with a surprised and then confused expression, "Uh hi guys. Why the visit?"

Scarlet looked at Ruby and somewhat to Weiss, "Weiss invited me to something," and then thumbed to his team, "but they decided to come along."

"Ruby, just invite them in. Might as well let them join the fun." Yang said casually.

"Uh okay?" Ruby said unsure, and let the team of boys in.

Weiss' icy blue eyes met Neptune's cool cerulean gaze when he entered the room. Like early this morning, Neptune gave out a warm smile that Weiss swore she could melt a puddle in. This was a rare feeling for her. Unconsciously, she smiled back. "Hi, Neptune."

Neptune in return, felt the same warmth and slowly growing attraction. Sun warned him of her "Ice Queen" tendencies, but he'd have to see for himself if she really was. At the moment, he felt a snow angel was in his presence. "Nice to see you too, Weiss."

Everyone couldn't help but look on to the sweet and slightly mushy scene. Each feeling different levels of curiosity and amusement.

Ruby decided to say it out loud, "Uh…are you two okay? You both look…red." A slight tone of amusement in her voice.

Both Weiss and Neptune snapped from their moment and looked to their teammates. Scarlet, Sun, and Yang in particular looking smug.

Yang spoke up, "You should leave any PDA for later, we have a job to do."

"Right," Weiss answered on her and Neptune's behalf and stood next to each other.

"So what's this thing you're doing," Sun asked out to RWBY, casually putting his arms at the back of his head.

"We're doing three different investigations," Ruby stated.

"I and Ruby were going to the CCT to investigate Schnee records for any dust robberies and inconsistencies. And seeing I'm in the family, I have clearance rights." Weiss explained rather eloquently.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members in a far district. I'll be getting in and hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake followed.

"And I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard." Yang finished.

"After, we'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found." Ruby concluded, then looked between the members of Team SSSN. "Normally we don't get friends involved if we don't have to. But…the more the merrier in this case? Hehe." Ruby albeit awkwardly.

Team SSSN nodded in understanding.

Sun looked particularly psyched. "Awesome! I'll go with Blake!" His tail curled out in front of the group "Being less conspicuous that way."

"I'll go with the lovebirds and Ruby to the CCT," Scarlet said, and caused Weiss and Neptune to double over at the mention. Scarlet smirked, "We'll be back up if anything too crazy happens."

"Since there's already a surplus of people in Weiss and Ruby's group, and I would look conspicuous with Sun and Blake, I'll partner with Yang and back her investigation." Sage reasoned out.

"Okay sounds good! Everyone agree?" Ruby asked of the group. Everyone voiced their own form of agreement.

"Alright! Then let the investigation begin!" Ruby called in zest.

Sun then stepped in front of the window and jumped outside, surprising the girls.

"Sun?!" Blake called and looked out to him.

"Yeah?" Sun said and hung from a branch by his tail. He noticed the look from the girls, and smiled in assurance, "I'm a really good climber. Got too excited." He then looked at his mission partner, "See ya down Blake." Sun then quickly climbed down.

Blake sighed exasperated, and slightly smiled at his energy. "We'll see you later." She told everyone and climbed down after him.

The rest of the group exited the room and walked to separate directions. Yang walked off to the right of the hall with Sage beside her.

"So Sage, have you ever ridden on a motorcycle?" Yang asked the verdant haired boy.

Sage's gold eyes seemed to light up, "I have. I ride a Vacan Cruiser back in Mistral. Why do you ask?"

Yang then smiled mischievously, "Well if you know how I drive one. You would be second guessing speed."

Sage thought while he walked with her, "Then I'll meet you out. I should at least get my own helmet from the dorm."

In the opposite direction, Ruby walked on ahead with Weiss, Neptune, and Scarlet following. Feeling he would be a third wheel with both his childhood friend and blue haired teammate at the moment, he walked ahead beside Ruby. It would be good way to know someone while he was in Vale.

Ruby looked at him, and gave a tentative smile, "Oh…hey Scarlet."

The older boy looked to her and gave a small smile, "Hello Ruby."

There was a long pause as they walked, "Um I guess….this is like a double date huh?" Ruby mentioned.

Scarlet raised a curious brow. "Is it now?" He questioned.

Ruby shrugged, "I…don't know. I don't even know what makes a regular date." Ruby then felt a bit self-conscious, "Or why I even asked this question, sorry."

Scarlet chuckled, "Well date or not. I hope you're with good company today."

"Oh I hope you do too?" Ruby said and turned back to the hall, still keeping her awkwardness down.

Looking at their individual teammate's moment, Weiss tugged at Neptune's arm for her to whisper to him, "Don't they seem…friendly?" She glossed over.

Neptune smiled and whispered back, "They definitely seem friendly."

Weiss felt a mischievous streak, "Ruby has…enthusiasm for weapon design. And I haven't told her what Scarlet's family does."

Neptune could almost taste the payback, "That is interesting."

oOoOo

Ruby, Weiss, Neptune, and Scarlet, or RWNS as Ruby suggested as a temporary team name for them, neared the CCT after long chats between them. Ruby retold how the incitation process was with her team and the many crazy incidences that that happened in succession.

"…So I didn't understand if Weiss could launch me up to the Cliffside, and she told me off that she could when I was about to ask. I had to make sure or else I would have fallen off a chasm!" Ruby told the group.

"I know what I'm good at without question, and you've been gung-ho and crazy all that day!" Weiss claimed, "Need I remind you, you nearly leveled the front of the school when you tripped over my luggage of dust vials!"

"Hey! That was an accident!" Ruby argued.

There was silence after the argument, until Neptune asked. "So what happened after Weiss launched you. Were you able to hook the Nevermore?"

"Oh I did." Ruby started, "I ran up the cliff wall with Weiss' glyphs as traction, then I pulled the Nevermore by the neck up and at the peak, I used the recoil of my rifle to decapitate it to rose petals."

Neptune smiled at the idea, "Sounds awesome, would have loved to see it." He complimented.

"It was an epic day I would admit." Ruby said with pride and zest. She then looked out and rushed near the tower's view. "Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!"

**"**You should see the one in Atlas." Scarlet mentioned.

**"**Oh that was the _first_ one, right?" Ruby asked him.

**"**Yup. The Atlesian CCT is the first and largest of the towers, as well as the central hub that makes sure the other three have a consistent connection. And of course, Beacon Academy was aptly named due to this CCT's location, reminiscing a lighthouse to the Kingdom." Scarlet explained.

"My, aren't you well read?" Weiss teased her friend.

Scarlet scoffed, "Might as well be tour guide while we're on this investigation."

Ruby then recalled on her plan, "Ohh before we go, I need to take a picture of the tower!" When Ruby tried to get her Scroll, she fumbled and fell out of her hands.

The device slid to the feet of a ginger haired girl, and she picked it up, "Oh, you dropped this." She said and held it out.

Ruby's eyes' widened at the girl's presence, "Penny?!"

Penny looked and sounded wary, but Ruby was too shocked to mind it. "Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!" Ruby exclaimed.

Penny tried to look sure of herself, "S-Sorry. I think you're confused." She suddenly hiccupped, throwing the Ruby's Scroll back into her hands. "Uh... I've got to go!" Penny said and quickly walked away.

Weiss turned to Ruby, "What was that about?"

Ruby continued to watch Penny go and knew what she need to do, "I don't know what, but I'm going to find out." Ruby started walking off in Penny's direction as she shouted back to her group. "You go make your call! I'll meet you guys later!"

"Ruby you shouldn't just run off like this!" Weiss shouted angrily, she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Uhh should one of us come with her?" Neptune suggested to the group.

Scarlet looked between Weiss and Neptune, "I'll go with her," he volunteered, "Just call either of us went you're done contacting the SDC." He then took out his own Scroll and held it out to the tower.

"Um, what are you doing?" Weiss wondered to her friend.

"Ruby didn't take a picture, might as well do it for her," Scarlet explained and looked at the quality of the capture, he faced his companions for the last time, "We'll see you two." And started off to Ruby's direction.

Weiss and Neptune watched the red haired boy go on.

"It's been awhile since Scarlet went his way to look out for someone." Weiss mentioned, only to have a small smile, "I'm glad he hasn't changed that much."

Neptune mused over her sentiment, "From my time as his teammate, he's really like you said. But…beleaguered in some cases." He finished tentatively.

Weiss had an idea of who that beleaguer would be, but refrained from saying his name, "We should head to the tower before it gets dark." Weiss said to her group partner.

oOoOo

Scarlet didn't have to walk off too far when he spotted Ruby and her supposed friend. He overheard Ruby when she held on to the ginger haired girl's arm.

"…Penny, please stop! Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me! Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night! Please... As a friend." Ruby asked of the other girl.

Penny then looked around and noticed Scarlet nearby. "Umm one of your friends are behind us."

Ruby then looked behind and saw Scarlet coming down the stairs. "Scarlet!"

Scarlet stood in front of the two, "I volunteered to come with you Ruby. No use for three people do one task in the CCT."

"Oh…okay?" Ruby said, her tone uncertain of the situation right now.

Scarlet then turned to Ruby's companion, "I'm Scarlet. It's nice to meet you."

Although Penny was just as uncertain, she was always happy to be able to speak with someone new. She raised her hand in greeting, "Salutations Scarlet! My name is Penny."

Scarlet nodded, and looked to the girls, "I get the feeling what you'll talk about is secretive, but can I be filled in on this? I won't say a word to the school or the authorities if that's both your concerns."

"You promise?" Ruby asked of the boy.

Scarlet nodded, "I promise you both." He said in earnest.

Ruby then looked to Penny, "Scarlet and Neptune are members of Sun's team. Neptune's accompanying Weiss to the CCT."

"I see," Penny said and decided, she closed in between them. "It isn't safe to talk here. So we'll meet somewhere else."

Penny told both of them to meet her in front of a café near a park square a good distance away from Beacon. She went her separate ways from Ruby and Scarlet, while they headed to a different direction.

Since it would take a while, Ruby decided to make conversation, "So Scarlet…what's Mistral and Haven like?"

oOoOo

Weiss and Neptune headed inside the tower's elevator doors, and closed behind them. A female sounding AI spoke from the panel.

"Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?" It said.

"We'd like to go to the communications room, please." Weiss stated for their behalf.

"Absolutely. Could you please place your Scrolls on the terminal to verify your identity?" It asked.

Weiss and Neptune retrieves their Scrolls and held them to be scanned.

"Perfect! Thank you, Miss Schnee, Mister Vasilias." The AI thanked, it turned off and the elevator started to ascended.

The two of them stood in silence, not certain if they should properly address the awkward knowledge of each other's feelings revealed from their mutual friend. The elevator finally stopped to the communications room. Weiss' expressions shifted from calm to a more business like expression.

Weiss walked up to the front desk where a holographic secretary appears in the seat.

"Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?" She said.

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas." Weiss requested.

"Absolutely. If you could head over to Terminal Three, I'll patch you through."

"Thank you!" Weiss greeted, she and Neptune walked over to her assigned cubicle. Weiss took in a cleansing breath before she had to answer the call.

"Nervous, Weiss?" Neptune asked, visibly concerned for her.

"A bit," Weiss admitted, "but it's not the time to look the part."

"…Okay," he said. Neptune stood by the cubicle, looking out the window when the call started.

The face of a short-haired brunette appears on the monitor with the Schnee snowflake rotating behind her. "Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well." She offered.

Weiss kept her feelings in check, and stayed business like, "No, thank you. I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list." She then placed her Scroll on the terminal slot.

The Operator looked through the data. "I see. If you don't mind... what may I ask is this for?" The operator questioned.

"School project." Weiss answered in certainty.

"Um... There are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am." The operator mentioned, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Well, then, I'll be sure to treat them with care." Weiss assured her.

"Right... Very well." The operator said albeit nervous in her tone. She quickly found the files and signals of the data transfer sounded, "The data is being transferred to your Scroll now."

"Wonderful! That will be all, then." Weiss greeted to end the request, but the operator asked the same dreaded question.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?" She double checked.

Weiss nearly lost her smile, but kept it in the last moments. "Yes, I'm sure."

The operator understood and greeted Weiss a good day before the call is dropped.

Weiss took her Scroll and stared at it for a few moments. She let out a tired breath and stood up. "We're done here."

Neptune looked at an avoidant demeanor of Weiss before he replied, "Alright." He wordlessly followed her to the elevator with the doors closing behind them.

Neptune wasn't sure if he should ask something so personal from her, but he could expect a no if she didn't want to tell him. "Weiss? Do you need to get something…difficult off your mind?"

For a long moment, he didn't hear an answer and assumed it's a no, but then…

"When we're out of this tower." Weiss answered a tad cryptic, her gaze still on her closed Scroll.

This was a longer silence as the two of them waited in their descent. When the doors opened, Weiss walked a few steps ahead with Neptune just behind again.

The air between them became much…colder since the call. The term for it was cold front, a sudden chill descending to warmer air, capable of creating the largest storms.

Even so, Neptune needed to learn how to weather the storm. His dream work involves having the strongest moral fiber for the most difficult changes.

Weiss stopped by a bench relatively secluded from others, she finally looked at Neptune, more serious than before. Yet still Neptune returned an assuring, attentive demeanour.

"Let's sit down," Weiss asked. Neptune nodded and they both did so.

"Neptune," Weiss began, eyes almost piercingly sharp "before I tell you what's in my mind. Could you tell me what your plans are?"

"Plans? As in my future?" Neptune elaborated.

Weiss nodded, "Yes."

"My plans…" Neptune trailed, not because it was hard to answer but how it involved Weiss, "Well, I've always wanted to be involved in law enforcement since I was young. I've thought it would be great to be able to track, catch and be a part of the fair prosecution of people who wronged the public. However as I grew up, I was exposed to the bias and struggles of the law even toward Faunus. I've see it directed to Sun more than once since we were kids, and I defended him every time."

Neptune paused to take his own breath. "It made me sick seeing him treated such a way. And yet, he stayed so strong and cheerful even in the hardest times. Everyone in my team had similar qualms about this issue, and we decided to study in Haven to learn the many levels of law enforcement to help change things." Neptune noticed the conflicted look that grew with Weiss while he explained, once he finished he just waited for her to tell him anything.

"Neptune…" Weiss started, her tone somewhat grim, "my upbringing made me cold and distrustful of the Faunus."

The boy in her company didn't say anything and pursed his lips to a thin line. It was upsetting to hear, but he needed to hear her out before he passed any judgement. "How did this distrust grow?" he questioned her.

Weiss looked down for a moment and looked back to him, "I didn't distrust the Faunus at first, but when the oppression of the Faunus became more severe and the radicalism the White Fang started. The targeting of my family's company escalated from vandalisms, thefts, and eventually to executions of boardroom members. The stress of my father trying to manage these made it difficult to try consoling him, and there have been times…I was absolutely afraid to see his destructive side." Weiss tried to say. "At the time, my family kept me sheltered from what was happening or why exactly we were targets. But when I was finally old enough into understand, I felt trapped in how I could stop it. The company had a long record of abuses with the Faunus in particular, but I can't escape my family's name and influence."

Weiss clutched her hands, "It's impossible for the oppressors to be sympathetic to the oppressed, I understand that, and I was afraid I would be another target, or worse, a scapegoat before I clear and improve my family's reputation." Weiss then smiled sadly, "Blake helped me realize I needed to break out of my self-defensive discrimination. And like you said, these things need to change."

Shortly after, Weiss felt a gentle, tentative hand over both of her own. She looked to the owner's cerulean blue eyes with own icy ones, gradually defrosting from a mix of emotions.

"Weiss…do you mind if I give you a hug?" Neptune asked her.

The girl in question nodded and leaned into Neptune's arms. He held her close but loose enough that Weiss could pull away if she wanted. In contrast to her appearance, Weiss was far from ice cold.

"It's exhausting to keep up appearances for this long, it's just eats at you. But teammates and friends are there to help," Neptune comforted, "it's great you really wanna change things for the better, we're both in the same page on that aspect."

Weiss took in the moment and let the boy hold her. It's…nice to let these troubled feeling out.

"I'm sorry I acted a bit cold after the call." Weiss apologised.

"It happens when we're not at our best. It's…okay this once." Neptune assured.

Weiss then pulled away to look to Neptune, "We didn't say what we actually felt about each other." She stated.

"Oh yeah, we didn't," Neptune agreed, then felt sheepish, his cheeks redden like before.

Weiss smiled and started to feel similar, "I'm interested in getting to know you better." Weiss stated, and pulled away from Neptune completely, "And yes, even when I know your past from Scarlet."

"Ahh," Neptune understood, "So you know I flirted a lot."

"I do," Weiss said simply and confidently.

Neptune smiled at the fact he didn't have to hide anything from her. He wanted to promise her what he promised Scarlet, "Weiss, I'm happy you're giving me this chance. I'm giving my word, I won't flirt anymore." He said in earnest. "And although it was embarrassing, I'm glad Scarlet wanted to clear anything about us. I needed to hear what I did could be really insensitive."

"Then, can we officially say we're dating?" Weiss questioned more confidently.

Neptune nodded, "Yeah, we're dating." he said with equal confidence of their situation.

Both of them stood from the bench and started walking together.

"Weiss? What do you feel about having dinner sometime? When we're not investigating criminal activity that is." Neptune jested a bit.

Weiss smiled, "I would love that."

oOoOo

"...Oh your dogs sound cute!" Ruby exclaimed.

"You think two fully grown Doberman Pinschers are cute?" Scarlet mused to the younger girl.

"Oh I love dogs in general. Big or small, they just love you unconditionally when you spend so much time with them. Makes me miss Zwei." Ruby admitted.

"Well call home sometime, you could ask your dad for more recent pictures." Scarlet suggested.

"I just might-" Ruby paused and groaned over a forgotten plan, "Ohhh! I wasn't able to take a picture of the tower." She muttered to herself.

Scarlet overheard and fished out his Scroll. He showed Ruby the picture, and noticed her face lightened up.

"I took one after you rushed off. I can send you a copy if you want." Scarlet said.

"Oh I would like that," Ruby exclaimed. Both of them opened a quick share function of the Scroll which let him swipe the photo and pass it over to Ruby's. The younger girl looked at the picture and decided to add a title, "The CCT by Scarlet…Hmmm…Scarlet, what's your last name?"

Scarlet felt a bit hesitant if Ruby knew it, but she would have known either way if he had his Scroll scanned in the CCT. "It's-"

Both of them were suddenly interrupted by both of their Scrolls beeping from messages from their respective teammates.

"Ruby, we're heading to the rendezvous point. We'll meet you and Scarlet there." Ruby read out.

"We succeeded in making the call and heading to the rendezvous point. Also, I finally told Weiss I really like her, just to make things official." Scarlet read out. "Huh…he actually did it."

"Oh we need to head to Penny ASAP if we could meet everyone before it gets too dark." Ruby worried. "The street is just three more blocks. Let's walk a bit faster."

"Alright." Scarlet agreed and slightly felt nervous on what he was about to say, "It's Anagallis."

"Huh?" Ruby said in confusion.

"My last name, its Anagallis." Scarlet elaborated.

Ruby then suddenly stopped at her tracks, making Scarlet stop and look back. The younger girl had an awestruck look. "A-Anagallis?! As in of Anagallis Weapons Corp? The oldest, most affluent weapons, parts, and master weapons' design and commission company _in all of Remnant_?!" Ruby practically squeaked the last parts.

Scarlet felt self-conscious that Ruby recognized his family's influential background, but he decided to just own up to it. "Yeah the very same; the current heir and CEO, Grey Anagallis…is my father." Scarlet admitted.

When he was expecting some response, it was then Scarlet knew it was possible for a girl to turn as red as his hair.

Ruby looked to the ground, hand covered over her mouth, hopelessly keeping all the awkward feelings of admiration that threated to erupt.

The Blakeney but now Anagallis family had been around long before the Great War. Their family line had been treated akin to Atlesian royalty in terms of leading Atlas to become the most technologically advance and militaristically inclined Kingdom, with the Schnee Dust Company starting up and helping the process.

After the Great War, the need for military grade weapons and war vehicles by the former Blakeney greatly downsized and the Schnees eventually took over with investments in dust mining, and steadily diversified business endeavours. However, instead of competing, the companies' made a merger with the Anagallis having independent patents on weapons manufacturing and design.

The merger had long been successful, but before Ruby could even remember, the Schnee and Anagallis dissolved it with strong disagreement in policies, and some rumoured to be personal on the CEOs' parts.

Ruby knew about the Anagallis Chairman, Perceval Anagallis, as well as his CEO and son, Grey. But she never knew the CEO had any children. Nonetheless someone so…nice, casual, mischievous and…just a really great person.

The drawn silence started to worry Scarlet. There were various reactions if anyone knew who he was. Some were slight surprise and polite mention of his family's work. The worst being presumptive assholes who grossly labeled him a "spoiled rotten" "twit" who "didn't know the concept of work".

In all Scarlet's honesty, they were **very** lucky they weren't on the receiving end of his Semblance.

With Ruby…he was not completely sure what she felt right now. Happy? Nervous? Angry?

Scarlet walked back to Ruby and looked at her ground focused head. "Ruby, are you okay?" he asked with clear concern. Ruby nodded and slowly looked up to face him.

The first thing Ruby noticed was Scarlet's slight frown, but then his gaze being softer than before.

'I must've had the weirdest reaction didn't I?' Ruby internally dreaded. "I…um…sorry about that," Ruby started, face still red and smiling nervously.

Scarlet let out a brief sigh, and smiled back, "its okay. I just never expected my name could cause that kind of reaction."

"Yeah…I just," Ruby trailed a moment before she forced out her thoughts, "I'm just a REALLY big fan of your family's company! They've revolutionized customizable weapons for Hunters, and really helped promote and enforced zero tolerance to Faunus discrimination." Ruby began to smile more relaxed, "I became a big fan since my dad and uncle promoted your parts for our weapons crafting workshop back in Signal."

Scarlet couldn't help but smile wide at Ruby's obvious enthusiasm, "Now I understand why you reacted the way you did."

"Yeah I do that a lot, heh" Ruby then pulled out her High Caliber Sniper Scythe from her back, "I made my weapon Crescent Rose out of your company's parts; they've really made her strong and dependable for my huntress training." She said fondly, for her weapon and on the Anagallis Company's behalf.

Scarlet made a quick scan over the folded weapon, "Hmm mind if I look at Crescent Rose for a moment?"

"Huh?" Ruby said uncertain.

Scarlet hooked both of his thumbs in his pockets, and looked over the weapon before he answered, "I would love to look at the mechanism of your weapon. That is if you're comfortable handing her to me."

Ruby thought over for a second and held her weapon out, "Here."

Scarlet took it in his hands and immediately knew it was the light frame material his father developed not long ago. He turned and better inspected the exterior before pulling a mechanism to open it to it basic assault rifle mode and looked into the scope if it's correctly aligned. Then pulled the mechanism again for the weapon to unfold to its sniper rifle and combat scythe mode. He again inspected the now opened body.

"So you combined the body and barrel of a 7.92 caliber bolt action sniper with both scope and iron sights, blades usually used for military sabres lined to become a collapsible scythe blade or as a sniper stand, as well as boarding hooks for latching Grimm and a spear head as a neutral stand or back up tip." Scarlet assessed in a knowing voice. "You combined reach, power and versatility in a very unique way."

Ruby felt her stomach flutter over Scarlet's overview of her prized weapon. She watched Scarlet close Crescent Rose like he'd know it forever and handed it back to her.

"You designed Crescent Rose with all of my family's catalogue from scratch?" Scarlet asked his companion, his voice amazed.

If Ruby thought the successive heir of Anagallis family isn't a cooler person, she was wrong, "Yeah, I actually felt I overdesigned her."

"If you feel complete and capable with your weapon, you designed her just right." Scarlet complimented on his companion's behalf, leaving Ruby speechless and more flushed.

Scarlet could only recall a handful of people with this much love for his company's work in weapon's design and crafting in general. He…wouldn't mind spending time with Ruby and relate with the fascination with them.

"You must love weapons a lot huh?" Scarlet teased.

Ruby pouted a bit, "I do, I admit I like the company of weapons. But I understand that socializing with people is also important."

Scarlet nodded in understanding on the matter, "Well if you don't mind, we could meet again to just discuss weapons. Other than my training in Haven, I have my family's blacksmithing to perfect. And just talking with you would help me better understand what my family works on."

Ruby started to feel awestruck again but she managed to keep herself more composed, "I would love to Scarlet!"

The two of them just looked at each other for long moment before Ruby shyly turned to the direction of their destination, "Umm we should go. Penny's waiting." And started to walk ahead again.

Scarlet again wasn't completely certain of the girl's feelings, but he could admit one thing.

He does like her company, and personally finds her endearing. He followed her without a word in edgewise.

oOoOo

Sage looked out of the zooming scenery of rundown buildings. When Yang meant speed, she really meant it to push the limits of what a bike can do. Sage could say he was impressed.

He assumed that the location of Yang and his informant was not too far since the sound of the motor engine of Bumblebee slowed when Yang made another bucking turn and stopped in front of a building with loud music.

Yang took off her open helmet, and ran her hand through her mane of gold hair. She then got off her bike and looked to her passenger. "So Sage, how did you like my driving?"

Sage wore a silver, tinted full faced helmet and removed it to properly talk to Yang. He sent her a small smirk before he got off the bike, "You were definitely fast. Your riding style's refreshing."

Yang raised a curious brow, "Refreshing? Is that a compliment?"

Sage put his helmet on the seat and stood before Yang, "Should be, reminds me of my early rides in a motorbike, I used to do trail and freestyle motocross before I had to focus more of my studies in Haven."

"Used too?" Yang questioned skeptically, until she saw him nod. "Well then…" Yang stepped up closer and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I would like to see it for myself one day. But first…" Yang thumbed her other hand at the direction of the club, "let's meet with one of my friends."

Yang hooked her arm around Sage's sleeveless one and pulled him with her. Sage could tell she had a lot of raw strength, but like with his own teammates, he felt the need to watch for her safety.

The music of the Club was thumping even from their distance with the bike. There were men in suits who peered out and just as quickly ran off inside scared at the sight of them. "Close the door! She's coming!"

Sage raised his own curious brow before Yang smirked, audibly flexed her hand and blasted her fist in the middle of the door, splitting it open for them to enter.

Yang gave out a smug look to the crowd of henchmen and yelled out, "Guess who's back!"

Some number of henchmen pointed their guns at Yang and Sage with neither of them fazed at the action. Though the guns don't faze her, Yang glares at the recording studio where the music track's sound became a repetitive mess up until a familiar bear-headed DJ takes the needle off the record and retreated back under the table.

"You make a loud impression." Sage commented flatly.

"Thanks, it's my style." Yang flirted back.

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot." A tall man with a waist cost and beard cut through the crowd of goons, he straightened his tie. "Blondie, you're here! ...Why?"

"Junior," Yang began in her flirty tone, "I'm out with my date here for a nice time, some info, and…" She let go of Sage and proceeded to Junior, "for a drink you still own me last time." Yang grabbed the club owner by the arm and dragged him to the direction of the bar.

Sage merely followed them through the henchmen, with a gut feeling he needed to prepare being backup.

oOoOo

Ruby and Scarlet finally met up with Penny with a slightly awkward air from the two. Penny didn't catch on why they were like that and didn't question them on the matter.

The three of them walked on together, with Ruby filling in on the event of the docks for Scarlet to piece over. From what she explained, Sun was at least not exaggerating things this time.

"Oh I wish I could help you two, but I don't know anything about those men." Penny said to them.

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together, and then you just disappeared! Were you kidnapped?" Ruby fretted over.

"Oh, no! Nothing like that!" Penny assured her friend.

"Then where did you go?" Ruby wondered to her.

Penny thought over her "I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but... You both have to understand, my father loves me very much; he just worries a lot."

Ruby rolled her eyes, and couldn't help but grin, "Believe me, I know the feeling."

"As do I," Scarlet seconded, "I guess the three of us have protective fathers as a common ground."

"I guess we do," Ruby mused and turn back to Penny, "But why not let us know you were okay?"

"I... was asked not to talk to you. Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Yang. Anybody, really." Penny explained.

"Was your dad that upset?" Scarlet questioned further.

Penny shook her head, "No, it wasn't my father..."

Before she could continue, the three of them heard the sound of megaphones announcing something, turning around the corner to look at a platform in the center of a plaza where a holographic image of a familiar figure appeared.

"General James Ironwood," Scarlet said in a low tone, distain evident in his voice.

Ruby and Penny didn't miss it, with Penny feeling a bit more uneasy.

The hologram of the General was seen before six AK-130 Androids, who are in turn standing in front of two large metal storage cases with the spear-and-shield emblem on their doors.

"The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" Ironwood pitched.

The audience clapped to the statement and causes the drones to make a stiff bow to them.

"But..." Ironwood pressed on, "the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200!" The doors to the storage cases rolled open to six new, bulkier, shinier drones stand at attention before knocking their obsolete predecessors down to the applause of the watchers.

"Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary." The robots flexed and posed as a demonstration to the crowd, "These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch."

Ruby looked more drawn it by the statement, while Scarlet narrowed his gaze at the mention, "What is he planning?"

"Guys..?" Penny said nervously.

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!"

Ironwood's hologram is replaced with the hologram of a white bipedal mechanized suit, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it.

"Now, we couldn't have them here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!" Ironwood concluded, before moving to his next report.

"Whoa...big robot." Ruby said in slack jawed awe.

"And Ironwood's planning for Atlesian Hunters to pilot them?" Scarlet said skeptically, his fist clenching in anger. "Those machines are too dangerous if even civilians could use them."

"Umm guys? Maybe we should go somewhere else." Penny still futilely tried to ask them.

However, it was too late when two armored soldiers see Penny, pointing her out and calling in backup. Penny backed away and then breaks into a dead run, which snaps Ruby and Scarlet out of their focus on the presentation.

"Penny! Wait! Where are you going?" Ruby called back at her.

Ruby and Scarlet turns to look back at the soldiers after the ginger haired girl, and realized Penny's situation.

Ruby pulled on Scarlet's coat, "Scarlet, let's follow her!" she urged and ran off.

"Right" Scarlet understood and ran while he looked back at the soldiers.

oOoOo

The "discussion" went on after Yang ordered her Strawberry Sunrise along with Sage with just carbonated water with a lime wedge. From how it was going, Sage really could just watch the heated back and forth.

"I don't know!" Junior said frustrated.

"How can you not know?" Yang countered unbelieving.

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here." Junior then leaned over to point in Yang's face "He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back."

Yang glared back, "So not even any reports if they were caught or possible obituaries on them? How do you even keep tabs on them?"

Junior practically growled, "I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them. Which is something I can relate to!" He shouted this at his own men, who grumbled and walk away in response.

Yang sighed audibly, "Okay then. If you don't mind, Sage and I will seat in your club for a bit."

Junior just shrugged out and let the blonde be. Before Sage went, he turned to Junior for a suggestion.

""Junior" is it?" Sage asked about the man's name.

Junior glanced back while polishing a glass, "It's Hei Xiong, your date just insists on my alias."

Sage nodded in understanding, "Hei then. Do your bar shelves have shock resistant covers?"

Junior raised a brow, "I do now since your friend visited the last time." He then narrowed his eyes, "Why do you ask?"

Sage didn't feel fazed from the older man, "When I will discuss combat with Yang shortly, I want to give fair warning so I don't unintentionally break your wares." He explained in all honesty before he turned to go to Yang.

The blonde Huntress waved out for Sage to see her, to which the verdant young man sat opposite of her "Did you want a new drink?" Yang asked him casually.

"No, just double checked with Hie Xiong on something minor," Sage claimed, he then gave a small smile back. "When was I considered your date?"

Yang pursed her lips in thought before she answered, "Well I was getting the vibe our team mates are all having a date this fine evening. And I didn't want us to be left out of the fun."

Sage couldn't help but be amused at the thought, "It's just my second day here, and I'm already in a shady nightclub to investigate a wanted criminal. This is…too wild to be any date."

Yang rested an elbow on the table and propped her head to lean closer to her companion, "You volunteered to come with me, to this shady area of Vale and faced a line of possible gunfire like it was a walk in the park. You're familiar with my type of fun huh?" Yang teased.

"More with my team leader's fun I'm afraid," Sage admitted. "My aura is powerful enough to deflect bullets without my even grazing my skin."

"You an aura naturally that strong?" Yang questioned. "I thought I was the only one who could endure that type of punishment."

"Endure? Does that happen to coincide with your Semblance?" Sage speculated.

"Yeah. The hard hits I take actually become stored energy to make me physically stronger. And I unleash it went I'm particularly angry." Yang elaborated. "What's your Semblance like?"

Sage thought over how to properly explain it, and decided on something else, "You can understand better if I demonstrate it."

"Alright, give me your best shot." Yang said confidently.

Sage nodded and closed his eyes for a moment. A familiar glow of aura gradually started to manifest from Sage's body, but the thing about it this aura was the small pulsing waves that resembled a heartbeat, even the entire club looked to their direction to be aware of it.

Yang then saw Sage's opened gold eyes turn to a lively forest green before he gently touched over Yang's hand. It was then Yang felt her own aura radiating with the new injection of power being passed over to her. Unlike her power stemming through rage, her body became revitalized and centred, with anything that was remotely sore disappeared, and her senses for a few moments stronger and sharper.

Sage removed his hand from hers, letting his Semblance subside, "Feeling better?"

Yang closed her eyes for a moment before she answered, "Yeah…." She said in a peaceful daze. "That was your Semblance huh?"

Sage again smiled before he explained, "My Semblance is similar, yet different from yours. With my Semblance, I make physical contact with someone not to harm them. But to boost their Aura with the excess of my own to either heal or maximize a people's capabilities for a few minutes. The catch is I can only use this ability for someone once every half hour."

From hearing this out, Yang couldn't help but piece it together, "I'm not sure subtlety is your strong point, Sage."

Sage looked at her in genuine confusion, "What am I trying to be subtle on?"

"Oh never mind." Yang decided not to press on it.

oOoOo

Both of them swiftly followed Penny in an attempt to catch up down the winding alley.

Penny sprinted out with Ruby and Scarlet run across the street with the soldiers closing in on them.

Both red heads had trouble catching up to her, but in luck, a high stack of crates on a flimsy support was by a corner.

"Ruby you go ahead, I'll cut the supports." Scarlet called to her.

"Okay," Ruby answered back and used bursts of her Semblance to rush off.

Scarlet quickly took out his Semi-Automatic Sabre Rifle, Fusée Rouge, to effortlessly cut down the scaffolding, causing a wooden avalanche of boxes to block the path. He caught Ruby ricochet off the alley wall to grab Penny around her middle.

"This way! " Ruby called to Penny, grimacing before the two disappear in a flash of red and rose petals.

Scarlet concentrated on his Multi Dust Whip's Lightning Dust to cast a Haste spell in effort to try catching the supersonic speed the two traveled, in top of avoiding the debris flying off in the vacuum.

Ruby dashed as fast as she could while carrying Penny, but the strain became too much. Both girls crashed to the ground with Ruby rolled all the way into the middle of the street.

Scarlet noticed this and forced himself to sprit as fast as he could, with a great fear Ruby could be hit by a vehicle.

Ruby got up slowly, and in her dazed state, she didn't notice a large truck come up from behind her until the honk came too late. She stood up just as she's about to be hit, but from out of nowhere, Scarlet dove in, grabbed Ruby with him and activated his Semblance to form a net made of black chain links, creating velocity diffusing inertia for Scarlet to safely land his back against with Ruby still in his grasp.

The relief was short lived when both of them heard a loud crash. In that split second, where the two make contact, the ground beneath Penny cracked and crumbled into pieces. The Dust Till Dawn truck lifted a little way into the air by the girl's sheer strength. She put it down, and the old man stared in awe at the crumpled hood.

Ruby pulled away from Scarlet, her eyes wide and uncertain of what actually happened, "Penny..?"

"Are you okay?" Penny asked the driver urgently.

"Uh-huh..." was all he could say, obviously scared.

Penny backed away, looking at Ruby's shocked expression, then at the bystanders murmuring to each other in an attempt to understand what just happened. In her panic, she ran from the Atlas soldiers still chasing her down and bumped in-between Ruby and Scarlet, knocking Ruby out of her stupor as her friend tries to get away again.

"Penny! Come back!" Ruby still called while she and Scarlet still ran after her. The people left to look at the destruction Penny caused with her bare hands and the soldiers find they lost their target.

Penny then stopped once she got out of the alleyway, looking around for where to run next, "Um... Uh..."

Ruby and Scarlet finally caught up and slightly breathless. Ruby being the first to regain hers, "Penny! Please! What is going on?! Why are you running? How did you do that?!"

Penny felt frozen in anxiety, "I-I can't! Everything's fine!" she hiccupped, "I-I don't want to talk about it!" And again she hiccupped.

"Penny, if you can just tell us what's wrong, we can help you!" Ruby assured.

The ginger haired girl backed away from the two, "No! You wouldn't understand..."

Scarlet stepped in, "Then at least let us try! It's not good if you keep holding in what's hurting you."

Finally relented to them, she came up to the both of them desperately, "You're my friends, right? You promise you're my friends?!"

Ruby looked at Scarlet, with him having a same thought on the matter, "we promise."

Penny paused then, looked down at her hands, "Ruby...Scarlet…I'm not a real girl." Parts of her palm's skin have ripped away, and revealed the gray metal underneath. Penny stared sadly at both of them.

Ruby looked on, and all she felt could say was, "Oh." Ruby then thought over how to approach the situation, "Penny, just…how?" Ruby said in tentative amazement.

Penny faced Ruby and Scarlet with some certainty, "Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura." She looked aside "I'm not real..."

Ruby reach out and looked over scratches and closes them "Of course you're real." Ruby said without hesitation.

Penny looked up to both gradient red heads and surprised they didn't look any different, almost relived.

Scarlet placed an assuring hand on Penny's shoulder, "You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of baggy organs makes you any less real like Ruby or me? You need to give us more credit."

"I don't... um..." Penny tried to answer, only for her to look more closely "You're... both taking this extraordinarily well."

Scarlet chuckled "Everyone's born in different circumstances," he started, "but what we all share is the ability to feel, and be exceedingly determined."

Ruby grinned, "So you're not like those things we saw back there." Ruby tapped Penny's chest. "You've got a heart, and a soul; we can feel it!"

From hearing such thoughtful things, Penny felt the greatest joy "Ooohh... you guys" She grabbed Ruby and Scarlet into a group hug, causing both of them to feel constricted, "You two are the best friends anyone could have!"

Ruby breathlessly groaned, "I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!"

"He must be so proud to have you as a daughter." Scarlet added in just as strained.

Penny released the both of them, letting them catch their breath "Oh, he's very sweet! My father's the one who built me! I'm sure you both would love him!"

Ruby giggled, "Wow, he built you all by himself?"

"Well, almost! He had some help from Mr. Ironwood." Penny happily answered.

"The General?!" Scarlet said sceptically, only to think back to on a why, "Wait... Is that why those soldiers were after you?"

"They like to protect me, too!" Penny defended.

Scarlet scoffed "They don't think you can protect yourself?"

Penny closed her eyes before she thought of her response, "They're not sure if I'm ready yet... One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament."

Ruby furrowed her face "Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace!"

Penny looked equally confused, "That's not what Mr. Ironwood said..."

Before either Ruby or Scarlet could question further, a soldier what heard approaching.

Penny placed an assured hand of both Ruby and Scarlet's shoulders, "You need to go now. And don't worry about me, they all mean well."

"Are you sure?" Ruby worried.

Penny smiled and nodded, "Positive," Penny then stepped away, "Weiss will give you a lift now." She said cryptically.

"Weiss?" Ruby wondered, only for Weiss' signature snow glyphs to appear on both her's and Scarlet's feet and immediately launched them up the tall alley walls in an energetic burst.

"WHOAAA" Ruby screamed being launched with little warning, only for her to cease when Scarlet launched himself from an angled glyph, cradled Ruby and skidded themselves to a stop before Weiss and Neptune.

"Nice catch dude," Neptune pointed at them and complimented.

Ruby looked at Scarlet sheepishly, "Hehe, my hero?"

Scarlet let out a sigh, only to smile, "you should stop making me do these catches before it becomes a habit." He joked and placed Ruby on her feet.

Ruby proceeded near the edge to hear out what was happening to Penny. The soldiers questioned on her running off without warning, as well as the two people she was with. Penny was scolded and said girl proceeded to follow the soldiers. Penny stopped briefly to see Ruby still concerned and sent her a smile back and ran off.

Ruby turned away and had a worried frown, 'Oh I hope Penny will be okay.' She thought and walked back to the group.

Scarlet looked to Weiss and Neptune "How did you two find us? Weren't you two headed to the rendezvous point?" Scarlet questioned.

Neptune shrugged, "We were, but Weiss and I decided to get something quick in a café near the plaza. It was on route to the waypoint." He explained.

Weiss smiled surely with a hand on her hip, "We also heard a loud crash around where you two were, and followed you on the roof tops. It's a lucky coincidence we were on the same way."

"Other than that…" Neptune started with a certain grin, "How was both your own part of this date?"

"Date?" Scarlet exclaimed incredulously, then looking at his blue haired teammate really skeptically, "How was Ruby and I on a date?"

"Well both of you consider the following," Neptune started, "Did you not talk to each other about yourselves, enjoyed each other's company, had moments were you felt nice, but awkward the next because you couldn't believe how great the other turned out to be?" Neptune questioned broadly but surprisingly on point.

Ruby then felt her self-conscious, burning blush creep up again, "That's what happens on a date?!"

"A good one anyway," Neptune assured, "did Scarlet manage to give you a pic of the CCT?"

"…he did." Ruby said, now really put on the spot on what actually happened with her and Scarlet.

Weiss looked at her childhood friend's soured look from the interrogation and her teammate's doubtful shock; she decided to intervene on the subject before a firefight happens, "It best we go to where Yang and Sage are."

After dropping to street level, Weiss and Ruby walked a distance ahead while Scarlet and Neptune followed. The boys were discussing what happened the last few hours, leaving Weiss and Ruby to their talk.

"Congratulations to you and Neptune by the way," Ruby greeted, while her mind still reeled on both Penny's safety and…what was with her and Scarlet.

"Thank you," Weiss greeted back, "And whatever you and Scarlet did together, know he really just wants you to be at ease. He's been the more fun, rebellious one when I had the more stuffy childhood, but he wouldn't compromise anyone's safety if he could help it."

"Sounds accurate from how we spent the afternoon," Ruby mused. "It's still odd knowing you two were best friends."

Weiss frowned, "I'll take that comment at face value."

oOoOo

The area of the recruitment rally was still eight blocks away. Leaving Sun some time to question what to expect.

"Blake?" Sun inquired, with his arm crossed behind his neck.

"Yeah?" Blake replied, taking an aside glance at her mission partner.

"…What are these rallies like anyway?" Sun opened.

Blake thought while she kept going, "These rallies cover a lot of the racial prejudice that our people faced for centuries, and radicalize the justification for violence and genocide of human kind." Blake explained knowingly, the cat Faunus felt a chill at the memories, "I know this because I helped lead some of them."

"That's…dark," Sun responded awkwardly.

Blake nodded curtly, "It's why I'm so adamant on taking down their leader." She again felt a conflicted pain.

Sun though back on their discussion weeks ago, "The current leader, he was your old partner right?"

Blake thought back on the last moment she remembered of the man she considered her older brother and mentor. And how much he'd changed over the last few years. "…Yes." Blake finally answered.

From her tone, Sun was meddling on dangerous things. "Are you…afraid of seeing him again?"

Blake dug her nails into her palms in irritation, "Of course I am."

Sun thought about it and felt an odd relief, "Then…that only assures me you're very human, Blake." He answered, his arms lowered to the side, albeit solemnly.

Blake then turned to Sun, he had his own grim expression she had never seen, "I've wondered once or twice how my life would have been if Neptune was never my friend, dealing with the abuses of being a Faunus, being a target of law enforcement if I ever resort to being part of the White Fang…"

"Sun…" Blake said, only to trail.

Sun unconsciously wrapped his tail around himself. "It scares me to think about that life, wondering back on the ongoing struggle, and what's it like not to be a target of racial prejudice. It's one of the prime reasons I wanted to go to Haven to gain any credibility to be in law enforcement. That my actions are based on merit instead of blind assumptions."

Blake smiled sadly, "So we do share the same idea." She then touched over her bow, "but still, I hide myself with this ribbon."

"You have your reasons. If there's a time you want to reveal your ears, it's because you're comfortable." Sun understood.

"Have you thought about hiding yourself?" Blake questioned personally.

"I did a few times, but I learned to embrace my Faunus heritage," Sun admitted and grinned, "I mean, a lot of us are naturally stronger, faster, we don't develop a fear in the dark as much, and…"

His tail uncurled around his waist and swished out, "I have a fuzzy, extra hand around!"

Blake let out a melodic laugh and Sun swore was the most beautiful sound, "Those are true. I forget it sometimes."

Sun looked into Blake's yellow eyes, "Blake…" he took her hand then boldly stepped in to wrap his arms around the girl. Blake was surprised, but didn't pull away "as much as you want to go take responsibility on fighting your family, it would still take a lot to handle alone." He held her closer, "It's not just you I'm fighting for, I would've done it for the future of our people. So I'll be just as responsible for that future to happen since we still have a lot to show the world."

Sun took a brief sigh "I've really wanted to get this off my chest," Sun admitted.

Blake stayed in Sun's arms to take in his words. There were many stories of recruits' reasons for joining the White Fang. A cause, revenge, orphan hood, really many countless tragedies that could harden anyone. Now that she was out and a prime target for defector extermination, she had more fears for Sun if he involved himself in her path.

Still…she can't stop him if she tried.

Blake held him return, "It's not going to be easy to change things."

Sun's still couldn't help but smile, "I know, a lot of worthwhile things aren't always easy."

"Then why do you steal?" Blake pointed out in a rare, playful tone.

Sun's mood dampened, "Aww that was a low blow."

Blake couldn't help but laugh. It almost made Sun forget the jest. Almost. "It's noble of you to not steal any kisses though."

Sun became startled, "W-what?"

Blake wordlessly leaned in and pressed her lips on Sun's cheek, lingering for a while before she decided to pull away. The faint colour of pink didn't evade both of them.

"You've…really liked me for a while now right? Other than a friend?" Blake asked, embarrassed she made the move.

"…Uh huh," Sun managed to respond. At the moment he was still processing if Blake Belladonna actually kissed him.

Again, Blake couldn't help but feel amused, "I…like you too, Sun."

"Y-you do?" Sun said incredulously. "I…that's…great! More than great actually!"

Blake nodded and smiled, "its best we go to the rally become it starts."

"Oh…right." Sun agreed.

The two of them walked the remaining few blocks, before Blake traced three scratch marks on a wall. She peered around its corner and spotted some Faunus ushered into a building by a bearded man. She turned to Sun next to her.

"This is it," Blake mentioned and moved towards the entrance while unfastening her bow.

"If you say so," Sun said, while he buttoned up his shirt.

The both of them walked inside the building to a hallway filled with cases, seeing another man announcing for the new recruits to stay to the right, with Blake and Sun

"I don't get it." Sun began and held out the half-mask "If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?"

Blake looked down on her own mask, "The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters."

"Grimm masks... huh, again kind of dark." Sun mentioned disdainfully.

"So was the guy who started it." Blake stated knowingly. She put on her mask on and walked on.

Sun had the feeling this old partner of hers was partially why she was so aloof and gloomy. He wore his mask and decided not to mention anything else while he followed her.

The new recruits moved in a line to the side of the stage, a mere few dozen compared to the hundreds of white-vested, black-hooded soldiers to their left and up above in the balconies. Blake and Sun look around themselves when they stopped.

An intimidating fully-masked man with tattoos stood before a large sheet emblazoned with the bloody wolf and claw marks of the group.

"Thank you all for coming. " The man greeted, "For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for so long!"

Once he appeared, Blake and Sun immediately recognized the smug smirk and bowler hat, Roman Torchwick. His presence immediately caused the crown of recruits to protest at his presence.

Roman waved mockingly to the crowd, "Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause!" As he spoke, a girl with unique mix of pick, brown, and white walked out from behind the sheet.

"That girl looks suspicious, Torchwick's minion maybe?" Sun commented to Blake.

"Maybe," Blake answered back.

An antlered Faunus pointed at Roman from her place right in front of Blake and Sun, "What's a human doing here?!"

Roman still had his usual smirk, "I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst. Case in point." He then pointed to himself, "So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!"

Sun leaned over to Blake. "Sooo, is he going somewhere with this?"

"But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!" The crowd changed their tune and began to be agreeable, "Government, military, even the schools; they're all to blame for your lot in life!"

The crowd continued to cheer while Blake and Sun shared a look of uncertainty.

"And they're all pests that need to be dealt with!" Roman continued. "Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room."

With a snap of his fingers, the curtain fell, and the crown applauded at the sight of the Atlesian Paladin behind it, the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder.

"Whoa, that's a big robot..." Sun said in aww, and a bit of worry.

"How did he get that?" Blake stated suspiciously.

"As some of you might have heard, this right here, this..." Roman tapped the giant mech. "...is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer," we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves." Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" The roaring applause was all Roman needed on the matter.

Blake held Sun's arm sleeve, "We should get out of here."

But before they could, the familiar brutish Lieutenant called. "Will all new recruits, please come forward!"

"…Welp," Sun cursed and no choice but to follow along with the line of recruits, "What are we going to do?!" He urged Blake.

"I'm thinking..." Blake said while she looked for a way.

Sun watched Roman lean on the robot smoking his cigar and laughing with the girl beside him before he zeroed in on them. "He sees us..."

In her concentrated haste, Blake noticed the fuse box on the wall, "He can't see in the dark." With that, Blake unsheathes Gambol Shroud, transforms it into a pistol, and shoots at the box, making the lights go out for the whole building. "Sun! The window!"

The mechanized buzz of running power signals the Atlesian Paladin's activation before the two Faunus crashed through the glass and start ran as fast as they could. The mech crashed through the wall of the building in hot pursuit of them.

Blake and Sun ran and leap in great bounds from rooftop to rooftop but still the Paladin followed beside them on the street as Blake and Sun run, jump, and flip from rooftop to rooftop.

"So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of backup?!"

"Let's call our teams. We'll make a plan as we go!" Blake then grabbed her Scroll and puts it to her ear as she continued to jump.

oOoOo

While they were closing just below the weave of highways, RWNS had all their Scrolls ring out with all of them answering.

Blake: Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-

Sun: HEEEELLLLP!

Weiss rolled her eyes, "What exactly happened?!"

Sun: "Big robot! And it's big! Really big! Chasing us!"

"Oh, we really have to see this!" Ruby's said excitedly.

"I swear if it has the name Paladin in it, I will be even more pissed off." Scarlet fumed.

Weiss sighed before she looked up, "From where their location is, it's likely heading to our direction on the highway. We need to reach higher ground."

From the start of the distress call, Yang and Sage immediately rushed out of the club. Both quickly put on their helmets and shades while they listened in.

Sun: "That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!"

"Where are you guys?" Yang called.

Behind them, Blake and Sun ran through the street with the Paladin hot on their heels before they all disappear.

Sun: HURRYYYY!

"You sure on me driving your bike?" Sage double checked while looking back.

Yang smirked, "Yeah! Let's see your stuff!"

"Then hang on," Sage cautioned, the moment Yang held on his waist, Sage sharply circled the bike and zoom off to follow the chase.

Both Yang and Sage spotted the two Faunus jumping through the busy street, hopping on cars while the Paladin follows them by pushing vehicles out of the way.

The roar of the wind was in her ears while everything almost blurred, as Sage weaved past sections wreckage the Paladin left its wake managed ride along it. When Sage meant refreshing, Yang was definitely not disappointed.

"Drive closer to the back, I need to land cleaner shots to keep it off Blake and Sun," Yang called.

"Got it." Sage listened in and sped out.

However, the Paladin purposely crashed into a multitude of cars and sent them flying toward them. Sage again wove out and leaned in sharp angles to avoid the being hit by the debris without much issue.

By the time it cleared out, Yang stood out of her seat and manually fired at the Paladin's back sensors to wear them down.

Sun and Blake pause in their chase to look back.

"Are you guys any closer?!" Sun called from his own Scroll.

To answer his question, a hail of bullets and blue electricity came from a highway some distance from them, hitting the Paladin on mark.

"Yeah dude, you're getting close," Neptune called while keeping his aim.

"Jump down when you see me land," Weiss called.

Momentarily, Weiss landed in the middle of the road, holding Myrtenaster at the approaching Paladin. She spun and plunged her blade into the ground once it was in proximity, creating a circle of ice across the pavement. This caused the Paladin to slip and crash, falling off the hard light barrier and landed to a clear opening. The Paladin shortly stood back up, with Team RWBY and SSSN beside their respective leaders.

"Mind if we lead guys?" Ruby called to Team SSSN.

Sun flashed a grin and presented the robot, "Ladies first!"

Ruby then turn to the Paladin and called the first formation, 'Freezerburn!"

SSSN, Ruby and Blake jump back out of the way as Weiss created a circular sheet of ice, but just as quickly backed away when Yang jumped into the air and hits the epicenter with her Ember Celica, creating a wave of mist that surrounded the area.

Immediately, the Paladin activates its laser sensors to make up for the lost sight.

However, a sudden glow of light flashed when two gold clones of Sun rushed off to the Paladin's sensors and cause a shockwave to disrupt it.

"Seamonkey to Red Tide!" Sun called out.

Just as quickly, Neptune and Scarlet jump up high and sharply strike down near the paladin's cockpit. Both of them activated the dust crystals in their weapons causing blue electric shocks and bright red energy melt out an opening, but the Paladin tried to shake them off, prompting both of them back off. Ruby shortly rushed in and slashed the metal, but only caused her to stagger back as well.

Ruby cocked her gun before she called the next formation, "Checkmate!"

"Support them with Cherry Tree!" Sun added out.

Blake and Weiss rushed in with each girl attacking the legs, While Scarlet concentrated in forming closed chain imbued with Fire and Lightning Dust and constricted around the mech. Shortly the chain themselves spun around in high speed reminiscing a chainsaw.

Being constricted, Paladin tried to fight off the slow down when Roman proceeded to try to crush Blake, but Weiss created a glyph under her teammate to launch her backwards before the crushing blow can land.

Seeing the opening, Sage immediately focused Wind Dust to his fist and created a punch fast enough to create a sonic boom and force like artillery fire. The hit caused a chain reaction that detonated around the mech, visibility worn, but still endured the hit.

Roman was clearly irritated and fired off the missiles, but Weiss and Blake flip backwards as the explosions merely hit where they were. However, Weiss jumps up too high, and Roman fired an energy blast at her.

Weiss managed to block it with Myrtenaster and absorbed the damage, but Weiss is thrown back. She casted a Haste spell where Blake stood, before she shakily landed on her feet, Neptune rushing over to check on her.

Neptune then set is gun to a radial blast and shot it in the air to destroy the missiles in chain reaction.

The energy from the dust formed a yellow clockwork circle that's absorbed into the Faunus girl. Ruby then ran beside Blake, "Ladybug!"

Ruby used her scythe's recoil and launched herself forward and cut at the Paladin's legs, then turned around as Blake followed her lead. They both dashed forward and attacked in sync, circling each other around the Paladin with each strike until they both launched themselves into the air and come down together on the shoulder, cutting off the left arm entirely.

"It's almost down!" Sun called and took out Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. "Fireworks!"

Scarlet immediately lined circling chains in the path of Paladin's right shoulder. Both he and Sun aimed and rapidly fired a salvo of powerful flaming energy through the chains, Scarlet in turn made sure the shot's had delayed explosions until they all hit dead point, and successfully severed the arm.

Yang rushed out to the Paladin with hesitation, "I'll bring it down!" she called and leaped onto the Paladin's back and punching it out with along with shotgun blasts. But in an unexpected move, the Paladin backed up through two columns and leaves her embedded in a third before it turned and fired out another salvo of missiles at near point blank.

"Yang!" Ruby and Blake yelled in worry. Ruby knew her sister's Semblance, but even it had its limits if she's knocked out.

Sage quickly rushed over to check on her, to find Yang slowly getting back on her feet, hair burned a brilliant white as she clenched her fists in anger, but clearly, her body was strained.

"Are you alright?" Sage worried and stood by Yang's side.

Yang hooked an arm around Sage's waist and let out a thrilled laugh. "I am, now that you're here." She glanced at him mischievously, "Mind if you give me a power boost like before?"

Sage looked at her oddly before he nodded and smiled, "You might be too wild for me, you know?" He then quickly focused his Semblance, placed his hand on Yang back and passed over his excess Aura into Yang's. Like before the pain of her body dispersed, but added to it was her body's capabilities boosted to maximum. Her aura flared out to the point the ground she stood on broke under the pressure.

She sent a quick wink at Sage before she stepped up for a second, only for her body to disappear to an after image, and reappeared in front of the Paladin. She had blazing violet eyes and dissonant grin before she upper cuts the Paladin with enough power to launch it up many metres in the air.

Instead of waiting for the mech to naturally fall, Yang took it a step further and appeared above it and throttled it in the air before crashing down in pieces with Roman slightly dazed but unharmed, as he inspected the damage while brushing himself off, "Just got this thing cleaned..." he muttered.

Roman then looked up to see Yang still burning with her absorbed power and promptly fired a single shot at him. When it was sure to hit, a girl with tri colored hair dropped in on the line of fire and blocked the shot with her umbrella, neutralizing the blast entirely. The new arrival rested the weapon over her shoulder as Roman addressed RWBY and SSSN.

"Ladies, Gentlemen. Always a pleasure!" Roman mockingly congratulated, "Neo, if you would..." The girl curtsies to their enemies with a bow.

"Scarlet, Trailbrazer!" Ruby called. Scarlet immediately created a ring imbued with Fire Dust and Ruby just as quickly ran through it, it engulfed her in veil of fire and spun herself to the corkscrew of flaming rose petals.

But once she hit the two, Ruby felt she crashed through glass and immediately stopped in tracks. The vacuum of her speed blew away the remaining dust and sparked away. She turned just in time to see Torchwick and the girl escape in a Bullhead. The rest of team RWBY and SSSN ran up to Ruby's side.

"They were already gone when she arrived," Yang mentioned before she let her Semblance cool down, "I guess Torchwick got a new henchman..."

"And a lot of other things," Blake said worried, "there's a plan for the White Fang in the southeast, and whatever it is, it'll be big."

"So…what now?" Sun asked team RWBY.

"We'll compare what we've gathered tomorrow, but for now, why don't we all have dinner?" Weiss suggested.

"Oh sounds great" Sun said with a large grin, "All this action could build an appetite."

Scarlet looked to everyone agreeing but he decided to pass, "I'll just go back to the dorm."

"In that case, mind if take my bike and my sister back to Beacon?" Yang asked him.

Ruby sharply looked to older sister incredulously, "Hey! I wanted to eat with you guys!"

"It's getting late sis, you're still a growing girl, so go home to get your beauty sleep," Yang said teasingly.

"But it's only seven pm!" Ruby exclaimed and started to cry animatedly and felt herself move by her heels when Yang pushed her to Scarlet's side. Scarlet in this case was both perplexed and embarrassed.

"No buts sis, it's also a school night." Yang said finally again leaving Ruby defeated, and then looked to Scarlet. "Bring her home safe, okay?"

"I…will?" Scarlet promised in a confused tone.

"Then it's settled," Yang claimed and turned to the rest, "there's a great Noodle Place not too far from here. Let's go there." She then hooked Sage by the arm and pulled him along. Sage sighed and gave in to the blonde's assertion.

Weiss looked back to his partner and childhood friend before she walked along with Neptune.

"This is not what I had in mind for dinner, but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless, Neptune." Weiss said to him.

Neptune smiled at her, "I'm open to a lot food. It's even better if I have the company of friends," he then looked to Weiss fondly "and a nice girl."

Weiss smiled back, "Are you're trying to win me over?"

"That, and I hope I end your day on a lighter note," Neptune admitted fondly.

Sun watching how his best friend and Weiss were like, made him wish to be more affectionate towards Blake.

Like she read his mind, Sun felt the black haired girl take his hand, making him look to her. Blake had a small smile. "Let's enjoy the evening, Sun. And…deal with these things another day." She said to him.

Sun knew she still have a heavy heart, but again, he wants to be there. But for now, he was glad she could lighten up. He nodded, "Alright."

oOoOo

After a twenty minute drive in the roads of Vale, the roadway to Beacon Academy was in sight for both Scarlet and Ruby.

Scarlet stopped in front of a garage door and had his Scroll scanned to open it before he drove in looking for RWBY's parking spot and stopped the motorcycle in the middle. Ruby unwound her arm from his waist, and let them remove their borrowed helmets.

"So you also know how to ride a motorcycle?" Ruby asked him and got off her sister's bike.

"Yup, as well as a regular car," Scarlet added before he got off as well.

"What can't you do?" Ruby asked hypothetically.

Scarlet thought about it for and moment while he made his way out with Ruby, "…I can't bake?"

"That's all?" Ruby said in all seriousness, also amused.

Scarlet chuckled, "I'm likely not great with a lot of things, but nothing I feel I'm missing on."

Ruby nodded and continued to another thing, albeit uncertain "So um…was today considered a date?"

Scarlet thought more about it when Neptune raised the subject, and…he wasn't completely against the idea. But there was one thing stopping him from actually considering it…

"Well…are you falling in love with me Ruby Rose?" Scarlet actually asked, feeling a warmth in his chest and face becoming pink. The feeling had steadily been growing all this afternoon, and Scarlet felt it was stronger than a normal crush.

Ruby as well felt her chest become warm, and her heart beating faster at the idea, "I-I w-well…that is…um…" She clutched her sister's helmet trying to understand what she really felt. "Well…I really like you, I know that. I just…don't know how much." She answered lamely and slightly looked away.

"…I see," Scarlet said, and smiled "I really like you too by the way."

Ruby became more flustered, "Oh…wow. I'm really glad you do."

Scarlet then chuckled at how awkward they were being, like before, "Sounds like we're both new to the idea of romance and dating, or even considered it."

"Yeah, seems like it." Ruby agreed, and laughing with him.

Scarlet thought over how this relationship would go, "well…why don't we try spending time together like friends would, but consider anything with affection later. Sounds good?" Scarlet suggested.

"I…would like that." Ruby answered him.

After eating and storing their weapons in the locker room, they parted ways.

Ruby opened her door and placed her sister's helmet in the closet. She climbed up her bed after an exhausting day and opened her Scroll to an image of the CCT. She smiled and typed out the title she didn't manage to add.

**"The CCT" by Scarlet Anagallis.**

**Note: I liked his company today.**

* * *

Notes in the attack formations.

Seamonkey: Sun creates his two clones, charge, and detonate like a flashbang. Neptune jumps over it with trident mode to knock it over.

Red Tide: Both Scarlet and Neptune stab the top of the enemy and burn and shock with their weapons.

Cherry Tree: Scarlet uses his "Chains" with fire and dust and cracks it rapid precious to the target and Sage uses an wind based dust blast causing it to explode to fiery bits.

Fireworks: Scarlet uses his semblance "Chains" as a casting medium ring for him and Sun to fire through. The shots' power increases to that of missiles.

Trailblazer: Scarlet creates a casting medium for Ruby to rush through, covered with Fire Dust and tackle the opponent in a corkscrew.


End file.
